Finding Tim Templeton part 14 Toy Impressions
Finding Tim Templeton part 14 Toy Impressions Transcript (Andrew Scholte continue their journey) Raven: I'm going to R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City. Where are you going? I'm going to R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City. If you're askin' where I'm goin'. I'll tell you that's where I'm going. It's R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City. Where? I'm sorry... Andrew Scholte: (Sighs) Raven: I didn't hear you. R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way... Andrew Scholte: Excuse me. Ex-excuse me, um, hi. Do you know how to get to--hello? (Andrew Scholte Starts chasing a herd of Bison) Andrew Scholte: W-w-w-wait! Can you tell me--hey! Hold it! Wait a minute! I'm trying to talk to you. Okay, fellas, come back here. Please, one quick question. I need to aaaaand they're gone again. sighs Raven: R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City... Andrew Scholte: (Sighs) Raven: Why do I have to tell you over and over again? I'll tell you again. I don't get tired of it-- Andrew Scholte: Okay, all right. Raven: Huh? Andrew Scholte: Here's the thing. Raven: Uh-huh. Andrew Scholte: Y'know, I just, I-I think it's best if I just, if I just, carry on from here by..by myself. Raven: Okay. Andrew Scholte: Y'know, alone? Raven: Uh'huh. Andrew Scholte: Without, without..well, I mean, not without you. I mean, it's just that I don't want you... with me. Raven: Huh? Andrew Scholte: I don't wanna hurt your feelings. Raven: You want me to leave? Andrew scholte: Well, I mean not..yes, yeah. It's just that you know I-I just can't afford anymore delays and you're one of those toons that cause delays. And sometimes it's a good thing. There's a whole group of toons. They're..'delay toons'. Raven: You mean..whimperyou mean you don't..like me? sobs Andrew Scholte: No, of course I like you. It's because I like you I don't wanna be with you. It's a complicated emotion. Raven: (Crying) Andrew Scholte: Oh, don't cry. I like you. Hamm: Hey, you! (Andrew Scholte sees a group of Toys) Hamm: Lady, is this guy botherin' you? Raven: Um, I don't remember. Were you? Andrew Scholte: No, no, no, no, no. We're just, we're..hey, do you guys know how I can get to-- Hamm: (To Andrew Scholte) Look, pal. We're talkin' to the lady, not you. (To Raven) Hey, you like impressions? Raven: Mm-hm, mmm-hm, mmmm-hm. Hamm: Okay. Just like in rehearsals, gentlemen. (The Toys take form of an Elephant) Hamm: So, what are we? Take a guess. Raven: Oh, oh, I've seen one of those. Hamm: I'm an animal with a nose like a hose. Raven: Wait, wait, um... Andrew Scholte: An elephant. Hamm: Hey, dutch boy! Let the lady guess. (The Toys take form of a Turkey) Hamm: Where's the butter? Raven: Oh-oh-oh! It's on the tip of my tongue. Andrew Scholte: (Coughs up Answer) Turkey! Hamm: Saw that. Andrew Scholte: What? The Toys take form of a Leopard) Hamm: Lots of spots, lives in the jungle. Raven: Cheetah! Hamm: Close enough. singing Oh, it's a Dragon of a tale, I'll tell you lad, a Dragon of a tale. Raven: Oh, they're good Andrew Scholte: Will somebody please give me directions?! Hamm: Marlin Will somebody please give me directions?! Raven: (Laughing) Andrew Scholte: Hey, I'm serious! Hamm: Blah-blah-blah! Me-me-blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah-me-me-me! Andrew Scholte: Thank you. Raven: Oh dear. Hey, wait! Hey, what's the matter? Andrew Scholte: What's the matter? While they're doing their silly little impressions, I am miles from home, with a Half Demon that can't even remember her own name. Raven: Boy, bet that's frustrating. Andrew Scholte: Yeah. Meanwhile my son is out there. Raven: Your son, Slim? Andrew Scholte: Tim. Raven: Right. Got it. Andrew Scholte: But it doesn't matter, 'cause no toon in this entire earth is gonna help me. Raven: Well, I'm helping you. (Andrew Scholte turns looks at Raven again) Raven: Wait right here. Hey, guys. Hamm: What, is he bothering you again? Raven: No, no, he's a good guy. Go easy on him, he's lost his son, Trim. Any of you heard of R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City? Hamm: New York? Oh sure. (The Toys take form of New York City) Hamm: Why, Rex here's got relatives in New York. Don't you, Rex? Toy Rex: Sure do. Raven: Oh, hey! They know New York City! Andrew Scholte: (Gasps) Raven: You wouldn't know how to get there, would you? Hamm: What you wanna do is follow the HR, that's the Hudson River. Big River, can't miss it, it's in..that direction. And then you gotta follow that for about, I don't know, what do you guys think? About three leagues? And that little baby's gonna put you right past New York City. Toys: TA-DAA! Andrew Scholte: Great! That's great! Raven, you did it! Raven: Oh, please. I'm just your little helper. Helping along, that's me. Andrew Scholte: Well, listen fellas, thank you. Hamm: Don't mention it. And, uh, loosen up. Okay, buddy? Raven: Oh, you guys. You really nailed him. Bye. Hamm: Oh, hey ma'am, one more thing. Raven: Yes. (The Toys take form of Two Mountains) Hamm: When you come to these Mountains, walk through them, not over them. Raven: Mountains, through them, not over them. I'll remember. Hey, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, wait up, partner. Hold on. Wait! Wait-wait! I got, I gotta tell you something..whoa. Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) as Gill * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Anglerfish * Hamm and Toys (Toy Story) as The Moonfish Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Transcripts